


The Right Ingredients

by savethespacewhales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Cooking, Cooking Shows, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, a Star Wars Holiday Special mention, oh no they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales
Summary: Rey, Finn and Ben are roommates. Rey's vocal enthusiasm for food leads to Ben and Finn working hard to please her in the kitchen...and the bedroom.





	The Right Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).

> Thank you to [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for the gifts of your time and talent to beta this.
> 
> Thank you [leoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba) for [Finnreylo Murder AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103841) .

Rey walks into her apartment to the sound of her roommates, Ben and Finn, arguing. They aren’t yelling, and she can’t make out what they are saying, but she can tell by the tone that they’re having a difference of opinion.

She sets her keys down on the tray Ben bought specifically for them to put their keys on after she misplaced hers for the third time. 

“Finn, can I  _ please  _ watch this episode in peace? I didn’t offer commentary when you watched  _ Gormaanda’s Home Gourmet _ for _ ... _ hours _ . _ ” Ben utters the last two words under his breath but loud enough that both Rey and Finn hear him.

“Hey guys!” Rey says as she walks into the living room. She grabs an apple from the dish on the counter (another Ben purchase) and takes a bite. She can tell things must be more heated than they look because Ben doesn’t scold her for not washing the apple before eating. Either that or he just washed them all when he placed them in the bowl, because Rey never washes the fruit before eating. 

Both Ben and Finn turn to her from where they are sitting on opposite corners of the couch. 

“Rey! You’re home early!” Finn stands up and comes around the couch to give her a hug. They’re close, best friends before becoming roommates. He is an affectionate guy, and after growing up starved for affection, Rey loves the way Finn makes her feel safe and loved.

Ben stays on the couch but gives her a little half-wave and a close-mouthed smile. He isn’t as demonstrative as Finn, but he is still a good friend. Rey hasn’t known him as long, and Ben is someone whose life has been totally different than Rey’s and yet they just  _ get _ each other. 

Being roommates had been Rey’s idea (one of her better ones) and normally they all get on great. TV viewing being an occasional exception. Both Finn and Ben love watching cooking shows. Ben had been a little embarrassed to reveal how much he loved  _ Chandrila’s Test Kitchen  _ at first, but when Rey burst out laughing and revealed Finn’s deep and abiding affection for  _ Gormaanda,  _ he relaxed. 

Apparently, Rey has come home in the middle of a cooking show-related spat. She doesn’t completely get it, but both Ben and Finn are ardent fans, and she has watched some shows with them. Rey’s favorite is  _ Dex’s Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives.  _ Ben teases her about all the garbage food featured, but Rey remains devoted to the trashier foods of her adopted homeland. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Rey asks, crunching her apple. Ben and Finn look at each other for a moment before they’re both laughing. 

“No,” Finn admits, shaking his head. “I’m sorry Ben. I’ll shut up and you can watch your nerd cooking show.”

“Accuracy and scientific results are good things Finn,” Ben retorts, unpausing the show. 

Rey intends to go to her room to change after work, but at the sight of what’s on the screen, she plops down on the couch instead. A browned, crimped pie crust filled with chocolate cream. Its velvety smoothness topped with whipped cream. 

Her stomach growls even as she chews her apple. She can feel the extra saliva in her mouth. “Oh,  _ yum,”  _ she whispers reverently. 

It takes her a few moments to realize both Finn and Ben are watching her, and she blushes.

“What?” she asks, trying not to sound defensive. They both know about her childhood and how she can  _ be  _ about food. “It looked good!”

Ben reaches out and puts a large hand on her knee. “It does look good. See?  _ Chandrila’s Test Kitchen  _ is the superior cooking show.” 

Finn rolls his eyes and chuckles. Rey feels the warmth of Ben’s hand through her jeans.

They watch the rest of the show in silence. Rey doesn’t notice that Ben has a small, secret smile on his face.

___________________________________________________________________

Ben stands at the stove whisking together the chocolate filling for the pie Rey was drooling over the other day. He smiles a bit to himself, remembering the look of hunger on Rey’s face as she became absorbed in the pie. Ben knows about Rey’s childhood, knows that she experienced physical and emotional hardships that no one should know. Rey and Finn are such good people, such good friends to him. He really feels lucky that they’ve made room for him in their lives. Ben smiles again. He hopes she likes the pie.

Finn beats Rey home and looks at Ben in the kitchen. Ben is whipping the cream using his standing mixer, waiting for it form into peaks before he can spread it over the pie that is now cooled in the fridge.

Finn is watching Ben, and smirking. “What’s up, man?” He’s still smirking.

Ben grins sheepishly. “I’m making that pie for Rey,” he admits. “I thought it would make her happy.” He shrugs.

Finn’s smirk is now a genuine, full smile. It’s a brilliant smile. Ben feels his heart speed up of its own accord. “It will, man. It will.” 

___________________________________________________________________________

“Oh my  _ GOD,  _ Ben,” Rey moans, her mouth full. “This is AMAZING.”

Rey’s mouth closes around the fork, her lips closing around the tines to capture every crumb. Ben’s face flushes and when he runs his hand through his hair Rey can see that even his ears are red. His smile is endearingly bashful. 

They’re sitting on the couch, enjoying the pie Ben made. Even Finn, who doesn’t really like sweets, has a slice. Rey enthusiastically eats a large piece, and her moans of delight are a compliment to any chef. Both men observe Rey, occasionally making eye contact with each other when she makes a particularly salacious sound. At one point Finn raises his eyebrows and bites his lip, and Ben can tell he’s trying not to laugh. He isn’t laughing  _ at  _ Rey, but her passion for eating is mesmerizing. Finn catches him staring and winks at Ben, who can’t help but smile back. They hold each other’s gaze just a moment too long, before Ben feels a fluttery feeling in his belly and looks away, afraid it might show on his face.

_________________________________________________________________________

Finn wipes his hands on the dish towel hanging on the oven handle and inhales the scents of the chicken and dumplings simmering on the stove. He has outdone himself, he thinks to himself. Finn loves cooking, and he loves making food that feels comfortable, like he is taking care of the people he cares about. And Rey... Rey deserves to be taken care of. So does Ben. Finn didn’t understand how someone could grow up with a family that loved them and still be alone, until he met Ben. 

Finn checks his watch and grabs the dishes. He’ll set the table for this meal. He checked with both Ben and Rey, they’ll all be home for dinner tonight. Rey responded with emoji-laden enthusiasm when he offered to cook in their group text. He can’t wait to see their faces when they taste what he has for them.

____________________________________________________________________________

Rey wipes her finger on her plate and licks it clean. She has already unbuttoned her jeans and there are no leftovers. “Finn, I’m so full, but it’s so good!” she sighs, pulling her finger from her mouth with a  _ pop.  _

“My pleasure,” he says, noting that Ben is watching Rey again. He stands up to clear the table and places a hand on her shoulder. “You go lay down, I’ll clean up.” 

Rey groans, lolls her head and cheek against Finn’s hand. “I don’t know if I can even _ move,”  _ she mutters, sighing once again. 

“I’ll help too.” Ben stands abruptly and takes his plate into the kitchen. Finn stacks the plates and cutlery and follows him there. Ben is standing at the sink, rolling the sleeves of his button-down up while the water warms. 

Finn takes a moment to admire the sight before him: Ben is big and broad, with hair that looks soft and eyes that look deep. Finn likes how Ben is tall, how Ben could be a lot more intimidating than he is. 

The sink is filling with soapy water and Ben’s hands are submerged as he begins washing. Finn sets the dirty dishes in the sink to the left of the one where Ben is working. Ben’s face is red, and his lips are working together they way they do when he is thinking. 

Finn slowly slides his hand over Ben’s forearm. He lightly touches his fingertips to the crook of Ben’s elbow and runs them down his arm, over his wrist, to the palm. Ben stops moving, stops breathing. Finn pauses a moment, and looks into Ben’s eyes before lacing their fingers together under the water. Ben’s Adam’s apple moves up and down as he swallows slowly, and Finn wants to lick it, to kiss it. Ben closes his eyes, and he squeezes Finn’s hand under the water. 

They stay that way, Finn’s thumb rubbing up and down Ben’s index finger until the water is cold and their fingers are wrinkly.    
______________________________________________________________________________

It’s a few weeks later when Rey comes home late from work. It’s dark outside and the apartment is dim. Rey hears murmuring from the kitchen and heads that way, the light increasing as she gets closer. 

“Hey guys I--” Rey stops, her brain taking several moments to catch up to what she is seeing. 

Finn stands with his pants down, Ben on his knees in front of him. Finn’s hand is in Ben’s hair, guiding Ben’s mouth up and down his cock. Ben’s chin is wet with spit and he is looking up at Finn, whose eyes are closed but whose mouth is muttering. Ben’s hands on are on Finn’s hips.

It seems to Rey like she is standing there watching them for hours, as if time has slowed down or even stopped. Her eyes are transfixed by the sight of Finn’s cock in Ben’s mouth, the contented look on Ben’s face, the way Finn’s hips jutted forward as he fucked into Ben’s mouth. 

Images flood her mind--that night she woke up for a glass of water and thought she heard muffled sounds in Finn’s room. Or the night she had gotten up to go to the bathroom and had heard footsteps down the hall before she fell back asleep. She had figured one of the guys had gotten up to use the toilet as well, but now...now she feels foolish she didn’t notice this before.

She feels heat rise from her chest to her face. She wishes she hadn’t spoken so she could sneak away unnoticed. But absorbed as they are in each other, Finn and Ben realize she is there.

Finn pulls away from Ben, and immediately works to get his pants back on. Ben continues to kneel, wipes his chin with the back of his hand. Everyone is blushing.

Rey manages to tear her eyes away from them, and plants them firmly on the floor. She feels them fill with tears, and she bites the inside of her cheek to try and keep them from spilling. The silence expands. It’s deafening.

When Rey finally manages to speak, she still can’t look at either Finn or Ben, but they all try talking at the same time. She jerks her chin to the side in an effort to stay composed, and the men fall silent to allow her to speak. 

“I-- I didn’t know.” Her voice trembles and she quickly lets out, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” before fleeing from the kitchen and running to her room.

There she huddles in her closet, hugging her knees to her chest, and lets herself cry. She rocks herself back and forth, a self-soothing gesture she learned as a child. She doesn’t even really hear the knocks on her door, or Ben and Finn trying to check on her. Later, after she had exhausted herself crying, she recognizes that her shock in seeing her roommates,  _ her best friend,  _ has more to do with her own fear of being left behind again than it does with Finn and Ben being together. She loves Finn and Ben. She wants them to be happy, and if they’re happy with each other, then she is... happy.  _ They’re still your friends. They still care about you. What if they want me to move out? So I don’t crowd them? _

Rey wakes in the morning, still in the closet. Her body is stiff and her eyes gritty. She rubs them and checks the time. It’s early. If she hustles, she can be out of the apartment before Finn and Ben are up.  _ What if they’re sleeping together in one of their rooms? What if they want to talk, to ask me to leave?  _ Rey immediately decides to avoid them, at least for the time being. She needs to think, to come up with a plan. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Rey spends her day seeing images of Finn and Ben together every time she closes her eyes. Part memory, part imagination, and she finds she cannot get them out of her mind. Her feelings are tumultuous -- vacillating between fear (now that they have each other, they don’t need her), shame (she walked in on them in the most intimate of situations), and  _ desire.  _ She isn’t ready to immediately acknowledge this, but thinking of Finn and Ben  _ like that  _ is turning her on. She hadn’t really thought of her friends in a sexual way before -- besides a cursory notice that yes, they are both really, really good looking. But now it’s like she’s taken a step downhill and the grade is moving her faster and faster to the bottom. Rey feels her underwear getting damp as she cascades down the hill, and her body heats up. Rey puts her hands to her cheeks to cool them, and she thinks of Finn’s hand cradling Ben’s head.

Shaking her head, as if doing so will banish these thoughts and images from her mind, Rey takes a calming breath --  _ breathe, just breathe  _ \-- and gets back to work.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rey manages to successfully avoid Finn and Ben for the rest of that day and the next morning. Maybe she can just continue this way forever. Their group text has been eerily silent and Rey assumes Finn and Ben have been talking about her behind her back. The thought makes her feel a twinge of sadness, but it’s ok.  _ It’s fine. _ Avoiding talking about it means avoiding bad feelings. It makes the most sense, really.

Rey’s thoughts are swirling the denial drain when she quietly enters their apartment. She doesn’t yell out a greeting and she doesn’t hear the guys. Her heart slowing slightly in relief, she walks further inside, but it picks right back up again when she enters the living room... to find it lit with candles? 

_ And  _ Finn and Ben. Finn is wearing a blue and orange sweater and slacks, which is dressy for him. Ben has a blue button-down and slacks. They both give the aura of recent grooming and effort. 

Rey cannot believe she has interrupted their romantic evening, and gets ready to go to her room. Before she can apologize, she hears Finn say, “Rey, we need to talk.”

Her heart drops to her stomach in an out of control swooping fashion and her mouth is dry. 

“We don’t need to talk,” she demurs, trying to buy time. She isn’t ready to leave, she isn’t ready to give up her friends. She isn’t ready to be alone again!

“Rey, please.” At Ben’s words, Rey resigns herself to this happening. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to fortify herself, she sits down across from Finn and Ben. They sit down too. There’s a beat of awkward silence. 

“I’m sorry --” she starts, just as Ben and Finn say “we’re sorry,” and they all smile sheepishly at each other. For a second everything feels normal again.

“We’re sorry about the other night,” Finn begins. “We never meant for you to find out that way.”

Rey forces herself to look at Finn. His face is soft and sincere. She glances over to Ben and notes his mouth is working and his eyes are filled with tears.  _ Jesus.  _ Her eyes drop to where they’re  _ holding hands.  _ She takes another breath.

“We never meant for it to happen,” says Ben. He looks down at their joined hands. “It just did.”

“Well, I’m sorry I trespassed on you. I had no idea,” Rey counters. “I’ll probably need some time though, yeah? To find a new place.”

Confusion flits across Finn’s and Ben’s faces. They pause a moment to look at each other. 

“Why would you leave?” Finn asks, still looking puzzled.

In spite of herself, Rey rolls her eyes. “Because you guys are a couple now, and I’m this weird hanger-on, and I don’t want to get in the way, and --”

“Rey-we-both-like-you-and-want-you-to-stay,” Finn sputters quickly.

“What?” Now Rey’s face wears a confused expression. “But --”

“We don’t want you to leave,” Ben says again. “The thing is, we both  _ like you,  _ like you. We want you to be with... both of us, all of us, together. If -- if you want. We want you to join us.”

Rey finds she can’t say anything. Do they mean what she thinks they mean? The three of them? Like as more than friends? How would that work? She doesn’t know anyone in a relationship like that. Are there rules? Is that something she even wants?

Her mind instantly pictures the scene she walked in on the other day -- and places herself in it. Not as an intruder, but a welcomed observer. An active participant.  _ Yes.  _ Yes, she wants this.

She looks at Finn and Ben, who are holding on to each other, but still each have an arm that could hold on to her as well. Her heart, which has been racing in the terrifying prospect of being alone, again feels full? And content.  _ They don’t want her to leave. They want her to stay. She still has her home. Her friends -- her family. _

Impulsively Rey reaches out her hands to each of them. Finn takes one and Ben the other.  _ This is a circle of love,  _ Rey thinks. She grins and squeezes both of their hands, and they each squeeze back. 

Her stomach growls. The emotional upheaval of the day resolved, Rey’s body is making its needs known. Because this is Finn and Ben, she knows that this faux pas is not a surprise and indeed, they all smile about it. It’s at this moment Rey smells food in the kitchen. If she didn’t notice dinner smells, she truly was distressed.

“We made you dinner,” Ben says. “Stay put, and we will bring it to you.” They all exchange another round of smiles before she relinquishes their hands. 

Moments later Finn brings her a plate piled high with mashed potatoes (creamy and buttery), roast beef (moist and tender), and asparagus (garlicky, but not too garlicky). Ben is bringing out a dessert plate with an elaborately tall concoction he says is a Pavlova. 

While they all eat, Finn and Ben share that they planned and prepared this meal for her, as a way to apologize for not being open with her when they first realized they were attracted to each other. Her insecurities quieted, Rey can see how the situation they were in would feel like unchartered territory. 

“I can see how you wouldn’t want to just blab about it to just anyone,” she reassures. “It’s not like we all moved in together to be in a relationship.”

“It just sort of happened,” Finn says. “I can’t help it if I have the world’s most attractive roommates.”

Ben and Rey both flush at his words, but Rey can feel her mouth stretching into a pleased smile. 

“I think we feel just as lucky, Finn,” she answers shyly. She says the words quietly, trying them out to see how they feel. Finn looks pleased at her words and Rey decides they feel perfect.

______________________________________________________________________________

She’s afraid it will feel awkward, or weird. She doesn’t have a lot of experience and she has never been with more than one person before. But as the three of them stand in Ben’s bedroom (their bedroom?). Rey feels a bit nervous, yes -- but it’s the anticipatory kind. 

“No pressure, ok?” Finn says, standing in front of Rey. 

“Anyone can say stop at any time,” Ben replies, standing behind her. “No one needs to feel like they have to do anything that makes them uncomfortable, at any time.”

“Okay,” Rey breathes, because Ben is still standing behind her, but he is close enough she can feel his body heat. He places his hands on her arms and slowly runs them up and down. Goosebumps erupt on her flesh and she suppresses a shiver as Finn takes a step closer.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, the space between them small enough she can feel his breath. Her response is to move forward and press her lips to his. Finn’s hands are holding her face as they kiss, and she feels Ben’s lips on her neck. She moves her hands to Finn’s elbows.

Ben’s hands have settled on her hips now, and he has moved close enough she can feel his erection pressing into her backside. 

She realizes she can feel Finn’s too, and this realization that they are both here, and want her to be with them, together, makes a fresh rush of arousal flood her cunt. 

Feeling bold, Rey moves her hand down to Finn’s front and rubs her hand against the hardness there. 

Ben’s hands slide up under her shirt and he begins to massage her breasts. Her nipples, already hard, respond to him. He reaches into her bra cups and plays with her nipples, making them harden even farther. Finn reaches under Ben’s arms and unhooks her bra, and in a moment she is topless before them. 

Finn starts tweaking Rey’s nipples as well. “So beautiful, so perfect, Rey,” he murmurs before sucking one into his mouth. One of Ben’s hands moves to cup her sex through her clothes and Rey gasps as he applies the pressure she needs.

“Watching Finn suck your beautiful little tits is making me so hard,” Ben whispers in her ear. “I can feel you're damp, Rey. Are you wet for us? Can I taste you later?” 

Rey grows even wetter at his words, and she nods being embraced between the two men -- both devoting their hands and their mouths to making her feel good.

Ben helps her undo and step out of her jeans. She lies down on the bed and watches Ben and Finn remove each other’s clothes, kissing and caressing as more and more skin is revealed. She sneaks a finger down to touch her clit, because she can’t  _ not  _ touch herself as she sees Ben and Finn properly naked for the first time. 

She takes in each of their cocks, and licks her lips.  _ Those are both for me someday,  _ she thinks. She presses her clit harder. 

“Rey, you look so hot touching yourself,” Finn whispers. He comes and sits beside her on the bed. “Can Ben eat your pussy? I want to see his mouth on you, making you come. I want to watch.” Finn moves to cradle Rey against him and kisses her cheek and neck and moves his hand to her breasts, rubbing and squeezing. 

“Yes, please,” Rey says. Ben pulls her by her legs to the edge of the bed, and Finn scoots along with her. 

“Your pussy is so fucking perfect, Rey,” Ben murmurs, moving her legs over his shoulders and spreading her lips open with his thumbs. Rey gasps as he begins to lick her. His movements focusing her opening and her clit.

“Oh Rey, baby,” Finn encourages. “Ben is devouring your pussy. Does she taste good, as good as you dreamed?”

Rey feels Ben nod, but can’t do much else as he adds a finger, slipping it inside, fucking her. Finn is fondling her breasts, whispering how well she is doing, how hot she looks, how good she tastes, how lucky they are to have her.

Rey can feel her orgasm building and building and with Finn saying “it’s ok, baby, come for us. Come for us Rey-” she cries out as waves of pleasure move through her. Ben and Finn help her ride it out, and as she lies there panting, she watches Finn and Ben kiss.

“Rey, I can taste your cum on Ben’s mouth. You are delicious, baby,” Finn says, pausing his kisses. 

Rey watches, transfixed, before deciding that it is, in fact, safe for her to express her desire out loud. 

“Will you come on me? Both of you?” she tentatively asks. “I just want to feel it on me.”

“Fuck yeah, we will,” Ben says, laughing. Finn is smiling too. Rey stays reclined on the bed lazily, reaching down to touch herself as Finn and Ben masturbate, their hands moving quickly as they all watch each other. Ben comes first with a gruntt, spurting over her belly, and he crouches down to kiss Rey after. As their lips touch, Finn’s cum mixes with Ben’s on her stomach. Finn catches his breath and both he and Ben watch as Rey moves her hand to stomach and swirls their cum around, coating her fingers with it. Then she takes the same fingers and rubs her pussy, mixing the three of them together.

Rey licks her finger, and then holds her hand out to Ben and Finn, who in turn suck her fingers clean. 

“Best thing I ever ate,” says Rey. And Ben and Finn agree laughingly.

______________________________________________________________________________

Later, when they’re all together in the same bed, Rey can hear the even breathing of both Finn and Ben on either side of her. The connection she feels to each of them is deeper and more intimate than anything she has experienced before. She glimpses the future and knows that she won’t be hungry for food--or love--ever again.


End file.
